Règlement de compte turien
by Nuclear Winter 101
Summary: Jane Shepard et Garrus Vakarian sont des soldats de métier, prêts à tous les sacrifices. Mais quand Shepard manque d'être tuée lors de sa rencontre avec un Léviathan, la théorie est confrontée à la réalité et Garrus a bien du mal à garder son calme légendaire. Shepard va vite apprendre que les turiens ont une solution bien à eux pour régler les conflits...
1. Chapter 1

"Ca fait maintenant une demi heure que Shepard est descendue, cria Liara, essayant de couvrir le bruit des détonations et les grognements des monstres qui les assaillaient. Elle ne devrait plus tarder."

Garrus ne répondit pas.

L'une des premières choses qu'un turien en âge de tenir une arme apprenait était qu'avant de tirer, il devait faire le vide dans son esprit et occulter tout ce qui ne représentait pas un danger immédiat. Pour cela, en situation de stress, tous les turiens se répétaient comme un mantra, la devise de leur clan et Garrus ne faisait pas abstraction à cette règle.

"Un tir, un mort, Vakarian. Concentre-toi là dessus."

Il rechargea son arme avant de pointer le canon sur la plus proche des deux brutes devant lui. Ces créatures étaient colossales et , blessées, elles devenaient enragées, comme un Krogan. Les tirs devaient être précis et efficaces. C'était pour cela que l'Asari avait pour instruction de ne pas les prendre pour cibles.

D'un geste sûr, il ajusta sa visée. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente lorsque le Triton émergea des eaux. Dans un grand bruit métallique, la carcasse rouillée et ruisselante d'eau s'ouvrit, laissant le commandant Shepard tombait lourdement sur le sol.

Le turien eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds en voyant le corps inerte s'affaisser.

La jeune femme finit pourtant par bouger, tentant de se relever, sans succès.

C'était assez pour sortir Garrus de sa torpeur.

Les deux brutes également étaient revenues de leur surprise et se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'humaine sans défence. Clairement désorientée, cette-dernière ne semblait pas avoir conscience de leur présence et continuer de ramper au sol, sans direction particulière.

Le turien n'avait plus le temps, ni la marge de manoeuvre nécessaire pour arrêter les monstres avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur proie.

" A moins que... au fusil à pompe... à bout portant.

Liara, ne leur tirez surtout pas dessus... Ca aggraverait les choses, rappela t'il à l'asari en changeant d'arme. A moins qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Shepard... Et dans ce cas là, appelez Cortez , tirez dans le tas et évacuez.

_ Quoi ? demanda l'asari, perplexe.

Mais le turien était déjà à découvert, courant vers les deux brutes, l'arme au poing.

"Garrus, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?"

Il devait faire vite. Il n'avait que deux balles en réserve et il n'aurait pas le temps de recharger. S'il ne parvenait pas à les tuer en une fois, il essaierait d'atteindre leu cou qui semblait la zone la plus fragile de leur anatomie. Avec ses griffes, ses crocs et toute la force qu'il pourrait.

"Tant que je serais vivant, vous ne toucherez pas à ma Shepard."

Alors qu'il allait sauter sur la créature qui s'apprêtait à achever sa victime, cette-dernière s'arrêta brutalement dans son geste avant de frapper sa congénère.

Le violent impact des deux monstres fit tressaillir le turien. Profitant de cette distraction, il se précipita vers la jeune femme, essayant de la maintenir debout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules et en la soutenant par la taille. Pour autant, Shepard était trop faible pour marcher et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Alors qu'elle perdait conscience, Garrus la prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers la navette.

"Cortez, vous me recevez ?

_ Affirmatif, Vakarian.

_Décollage imminent. On a Shepard.

_ Bien reçu. Je sais pas ce que le Commandant a fait mais ça a marché. La voie est libre."

Garrus déposa la jeune femme sur le sol de la navette avant de s'y hisser à son tour.

"Shepard, vous m'entendez ? Si vous m'entendez, serrez moi la main... Allez ! Réveillez-vous !"

Elle était livide. Le turien n'avait jamais vu une telle pâleur sur un humain vivant. La couleur lui rappelait le teint que prenait leurs cadavres dans la morgue du SSC. Du sang avait coulé de son nez et de sa bouche. Scannant son corps avec son OmniTech, Garrus fut soulagé de ne pas constater de blessures majeures. Comme les saignements ne semblaient pas terminés, il la placa sur le côté, de manière à dégager ses voies respiratoires comme il l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois sur des soldats de l'Alliance blessés.

"Elle est en hypothermie. Liara, passez-moi une couverture. Elle est complètement gelée."

Finalement, le commandant reprit conscience dans un sursaut. S'étranglant à moitié, elle émit une série de gargouillements mêlés de quinte de toux. Garrus l'aida à s'assoir, calant son dos contre la paroi du véhicule.

"Ca va, Shepard ? demanda Liara, d'une voix anxieuse.

_ Oui, oui, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Ca va... mais j'ai un putain de mal de tête.

_ Le Dr Chakwas est prévenue. Elle s'occupe de vous dès qu'on arrive. Vous allez avoir droit à un check-up complet.

Shepard fit une légère grimace.

"Euh... Merci. Je n'en demandais pas tant"

Elle se releva en se raclant la gorge.

"Vous n'auriez pas un peu d'eau ? J'ai du sang plein la bouche. C'est ignoble. Comment je me suis fait ça d'ailleurs ?

_ Tenez", répliqua seulement Garrus en lui tendant une bouteille.

Shepard se troubla en croisant son regard sombre.

"Houlà, il est colère."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres occupants du véhicule. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer la mauvaise humeur du turien mais elle avait eu tout le temps d'apprendre à reconnaître les expressions faciales de son compagnon. Et elle savait aussi qu'ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de s'expliquer avant un moment entre le check-up médical et les divers débriefings qui s'annonçaient.

"Hum... Merci, Garrus. "

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, essayant d'un regard de lui envoyer tous les signaux d'apaisement qu'elle pouvait. Il sembla comprendre car son regard s'adoucit un peu.

"Bon, alors, Shepard, demanda t'il finalement en s'accrochant à l'une des poignées suspendues du vaisseau. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en bas ?

_Je les ai vu. Les Leviathans... Ils sont bien réels, Garrus, s'exclama t'elle, essuyant en même temps le sang sur son visage. Et bien plus puissants que tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pas forcément une si bonne nouvelle que ça, mais dans l'immédiat, ils vont se battre contre les Moissonneurs. Et c'est ce qui compte...

_ C'est eux qui ont poussé les deux brutes à s'entre-tuer ?" demanda Liara.

Shepard jeta un regard confus à l'asari.

"Quelles brutes ? demanda t'elle.

_ Celles qui s'apprêtaient à repeindre le sol avec vos entrailles quand vous êtes sortie, à moitié inconsciente, de votre robot tout rouillé, lui répondit Garrus, d'une voix dont le calme était démenti par la contraction de ses mandibules. D'un coup, elles se sont mises à se battre en elle. C'est la distraction qui m'a permis de vous récupérer.

_ Sûrement", répondit Shepard, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle avait donc failli mourrir, ce qui devait donc avoir un rapport direct avec la soudaine colère de Garrus à son encontre.

"Commandant, intervient Cortez depuis le cockpit. Vous avez une communication d'Ann Bryson.

_ Ok, on prend Cortez."

L'image de la scientifique apparue dans l'écran de communication du vaisseau.

"Commandant ? Comment allez-vous ?

_ Ca va, Ann. Merci. Et vous ?

_ Oui. Je n'ai rien. Alors, vous avez trouvé le Léviathan, il en valait la peine après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

_ On l'a trouvé. Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'une telle puissance mais ils vont affronter l'ennemi au lieu de se cacher.

_ C'est incroyable.

_ Oui... J'ai du mal à en croire mes propres souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si ça tient du livre de conte ou d'Histoire mais ils sont réels et partent en guerre contre les Moissonneurs...

_ J'aimerai qu'on puisse revenir en arrière pour venir avec vous cette fois. Voir ces créatures en lesquelles mon père a toujours cru. Au point d'en perdre sa vie."

Shepard eut une petite moue réservée.

"C'était... une expérience particulière. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne tiens pas vraiment à la revivre."

Avant que le Dr Bryson n'ait eu le temps de répondre, un puissant sifflement se fit entendre derrière les trois femmes, les faisant sursauter. Même si elle n'en avait jamais entendu, Shepard n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître ce signe d'avertissement qu'utilisaient les turiens entre eux pour signifier qu'ils atteignaient leur limite de conciliance.

"En effet, ne refaîtes jamais çà", gronda le turien.

Le commandant hocha la tête.

"Désolée, Garrus. Je vous en dois une, encore une fois.

_ Ouais... Ca se revaudra bientôt, Commandant" se contenta de répondre Garrus, son visage gardant une expression neutre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà, suite et fin ! Désolée pour le temps de publication beaucoup plus long que prévu...**

 **En ce qui me concerne, je préfère imaginer une fin heureuse après cette histoire : destruction des moissonneurs, survie de Shepard. Sinon, ça serait trop triste pour moi... : p**

En sortant de la salle de bain, Shepard poussa un soupir. Elle se sentait bien mieux physiquement, maintenant qu'elle était propre, restaurée et débarrassée de toute obligation professionnelle. Pour autant, elle était loin d'être rassurée.

Les dernières paroles de Garrus lui restaient en tête.

 _"Ca se revaudra bientôt, Commandant"_

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas eu la possibilité le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il voulait parler du champs de bataille.

C'était la première fois que le turien était en colère contre elle et elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Le bon sens lui disait d'aller le trouver et de s'excuser. A cette heure de la nuit, la plupart des membres de l'équipage devait dormir mais connaissant Garrus Vakarian, il devait faire les cents pas dans la salle d'artillerie, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait. En vérité, elle avait peur de cette confrontation.

Au début de leur relation, elle s'était senti vaguement honteuse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, un soldat de l'Alliance qui n'avait jamais failli à son pays, pour être ainsi attirer par un alien. Mais il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'en cachait plus et c'était avec fierté qu'elle avait accepter d'être sa femme. Les amiraux Hackett et Anderson auraient pu tout aussi bien être là ce jour-là, ainsi que toute l'Assemblée Internationale Humaine, elle n'en aurait pas été moins fière.

Elle ne voyait plus la barrière de l'espèce entre eux mais elle se demandait à présent si elle ne devrait pas la prendre davantage en compte.

 _"Les turiens attachent une grande importance aux capacités d'un combattant à se donner à 100%. Peut-être que tout à l'heure, il m'a trouvé trop faible."_

Garrus était un véritable leader, le plus courageux et loyal de tous les soldats et le meilleur sniper qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Il méritait le meilleur et c'était la pensée de le décevoir qui, maintenant, lui causait un sentiment de malaise et de honte. D'autant plus, qu'elle avait beau repasser la mission dans sa tête, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Convaincre le Léviathan était la seule solution pour se débarrasser des moissonneurs. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle n'avait pas la force pour résister au choc de sa communication cérébrale et elle ne se rappelait pas de ce qui c'était passé ensuite.

 _"Et maintenant que nous sommes ensemble..."_

La demande de Garrus sur les toits du présidium n'avait rien d'anodin pour lui, elle le savait.

 _"Un turien ne revient pas sur sa parole quand il propose ce genre de chose. "_

Cela voulait dire que si leur relation ne lui convenait plus, il se sentirait obligé de rester avec sa compagne humaine, peu importe ce qu'il ressentait ou plutôt ne ressentait plus à son égard.

 _"Rah... Donnez-moi une cinquantaine de Wrex enragés à calmer. Je saurais davantage comment me comporter."_

Shepard avait l'impression de ne pas en savoir assez sur la culture de son compagnon. Elle se sentait terriblement stupide et négligeante.

 _"Bon... restez ici à ne rien faire ne va pas arranger la situation... Allez... Shepard, go. Le plus dure, c'est de faire le premier pas. Après, on verra... "_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur l'interrupteur actionnant la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant passer un turien à l'air résolu et au regard toujours aussi sombre.

"Shepard, vous allez mieux ?"

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes, un peu prise de court par cette arrivée soudaine. Elle nota avec surprise qu'il ne portait pas son armure habituelle mais un costume bleu de civil turien.

"Comme neuve Garrus, dit-elle finalement.

_Parfait !"

A sa grande surprise, il la saisit par le col de son uniforme et la tira vers lui.

" Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

_ Venez, nous devons parler."

Avant qu'elle est pu faire un geste, Shepard se retrouva mi-trainée, mi portée dans l'ascenseur. La position de son corps, quasi horizontale, les pieds raclant le sol, l'empêchait de se dégager car elle ne lui permettait aucune prise d'appui. Si la jeune femme avait toujours été impressionnée par la capacité quasi prédatrice des turiens à attraper les humains de cette manière, elle savait maintenant que c'était encore plus impressionnant quand on tenait le rôle de la proie. Sachant qu'elle sentait son propre rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, elle comprenait parfaitement l'expression de peur qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de ceux que Garrus avait empoignés devant elle. Shepard vit son compagnon appuyer sur le bouton du sous-sol, se demandant pourquoi le turien l'entraînait dans la soute du vaisseau.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais cette réaction spectaculaire n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Pour un turien, il n'était peut-être pas des plus disciplinés mais selon les standards humains, il était un soldat calme et maître de lui. Certainement pas le genre à discuter ses ordres en public, ni à faire étalage de sa vie privée.

L'idée d'être surprise par un membre de son équipage en pleine scène de ménage turienne la fit rougir de honte. Qui plus est, elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction des gars du Normandy s'il voyait leur commandant suspendu dans le vide comme un paquet. Ils n'apprécieraient sûrement pas et elle ne tenait pas à envenimer les choses.

Il y a avait forcément une explication à ce comportement. L'énervement ne pouvait pas être la seule raison. La seule conclusion logique qu'elle voyait était qu'il utilisait les codes de son espèce.

 _" Ca serait normal pour un turien ce genre de truc ?"_

Aussi déconcertant que ca paraisse, elle avait déjà du gérer des situations qui paraitraient complètement loufoques à un autre commandant de l'Alliance qui n'aurait pas à composer avec les différents culturels d'un équipage à moitié extraterrestre.

 _"Les colères de Wrex, les questionnements existentiels de Liara, les verres de trop de Tali, la crise d'adolescence de Grunt, les mauvais souvenirs de Thane, les menaces de Javick... Et surtout, surtout... les tests expérimentaux de Mordin. Ils ont tous eu leur moment et ils m'ont en fait voir de toutes les couleurs... Hormis Garrus... Et bien, j'imagine que maintenant c'est fait pour lui aussi. Il faut vraiment que j'en sache plus sur les pratiques turiennes... En attendant, ca a assez duré. "_

Faire preuve d'autorité n'était pas particulièrement facile dans cette situation mais elle fit de son mieux pour assurer sa voix avant d'exiger :

"Lâchez-moi immédiatement, Vakarian. C'est un ordre. "

Le turien lui lança un regard inexpressif, ou tout du moins, dont Shepard ne parvenait à comprendre la signification mais il était parfaitement clair qu'il n'était pas décidé à coopérer. Devant l'absence de réaction, elle essaya une nouvelle tactique:

" Dans quelques secondes, les portes de cet ascenseur vont s'ouvrir. Vous savez ce que ça fait d'être traînée comme ça dans la moitié de son propre vaisseau ? C'est humiliant... J'aimerai autant éviter de croiser quelqu'un dans cette position. Je ne sais pas trop si votre ressenti est personnel ou professionnel. Un peu les deux, j'ai l'impression... Mais avant de me faire passer pour une imbécile... lâchez-moi.

_ Il n'y a personne dans cette partie du vaisseau à cette heure-ci, répondit simplement Garrus. Cela dit je vous suggère de vous taire. Au cas où... "

Finalement résignée, l'humaine croisa les bras.

" Quand vous serez calmé, vous me lâcherez, soupira t'elle. Et à ce moment là, je vous conseille fortement de vous passez la tête sous l'eau froide et de venir vous expliquer parce que je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui vous arrive. Et je vous jure que, si ce n'était pas vous, je vous expulserais de mon vaisseau à grands coups de pied au cul.

_ On arrive Shepard. On va pouvoir régler tout ça."

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il n'y avait effectivement personne à l'étage. Le turien, traînant toujours son fardeau humain, se dirigea vers la petite salle de sport aménagée par l'équipage. Une fois sur place, il la relâcha, l'aidant à se redresser.

"Et maintenant, vous allez enfin daigner m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Shepard , en rajustant son uniforme.

_ Avant toute chose , mettez votre armure.

_Quoi ?

_ Vous en avez une d'entraînement dans votre casier, non ?"

De plus en plus perplexe, la jeune femme lui lança un regard méfiant.

"Vous avez bu Vakarian ? demanda t'elle

_ Bien sûr que non. Et dépêchez-vous, s'impatienta le turien. On a pas toute la soirée... Difficile d'avoir un moment d'intimité sur vos foutus vaisseaux humains. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez tout et n'importe quoi... même des aquariums et aucune salle pour régler vos conflits ou décompresser correctement.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien. vous voulez vous battre avec moi ? A cause de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?"

Garrus répondit d'un hochement de tête.

"Exactement."

Shepard se rappela la discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur les méthodes d'évacuation du stress turiennes et l'attitude du peloton du jeune Victus sur Tutchanka. Elle secoua la tête.

"Ah non, non, non... Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Ecoutez Garrus, je sais que ça fait partie de votre culture de régler les conflits par le combat mais nous ne faisons pas ce genre de choses. Si, pour n'importe quelle raison, quelqu'un arrivait dans cette salle... Il ne comprendrait pas. Sur un vaisseau humain, on ne peut pas défier le Commandant en combat singulier. Ni aucun membre de l'équipage d'ailleurs. C'est inacceptable d'en venir au main... même dans un combat encadré. En plus, vous n'êtes pas.. Enfin, vous êtes un représentant d'une nation alliée. Et de plus haut grade que moi qui plus est. Je ne peux pas donner ce spectable à mon équipage parce que tout ce qu'ils verraient, c'est que leur commandant se bat comme un chiffonier avec un amiral de guerre turien parce que leurs avis divergent sur la conduite à tenir en mission. Après ça, je pourrais toujours aller dire à Vega d'être plus respecteux envers ses supérieurs. Vraiment, je ne peux pas faire ça."

Elle chercha le regard de son compagnon et rencontra la même impassibilité que dans l'ascenseur. Elle se racla la gorge, avant de conclure :

" Et donc, euh... Est-ce qu'on peut juste... discuter et tirer ça au clair ?

_ Je ne pense pas."

Le voyant se diriger à nouveau vers la porte, la jeune femme le rappella :

"Garrus, s'il vous pl..."

Elle s'interrompit en le voyant activer son omi-tech. Il tapota une commande sur le clavier virtuel et le signal vert de la porte d'entrée vira au rouge.

"C'est réglé s'ils ne peuvent plus accéder à cette pièce."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. S'approchant du turien, elle lui attrapa le bras.

"Attendez Vakarian, ôtez moi d'un doute. Vous venez de pirater mon Normandy là ? Parce que je peux vous pardonner bien des choses, y compris de me trainer comme votre casse-croûte de midi mais même vous, vous n'avez pas le droit d'abîmer mon bébé. Et d'ailleurs... comment vous avez fait ?"

L'extraterrestre lui adressa un sourire narquois.

"Votre... bébé, Shepard, est à moitié turien, je vous rappelle. Ce qui marche sur nos vaisseaux, marche aussi sur lui. Donc, oui, c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. Je l'ai piraté en moins de deux secondes avec une technique archi connue de toute l'armée turienne. Est-ce un motif suffisant pour que vous acceptiez enfin vous battre avec moi ? J'aimerai vraiment m'expliquer avec vous, Commandant."

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

"Si ca peut vous faire plaisir, mon amour " ironisa t'elle.

Les mandibules de Garrus cliquetèrent en signe de satisfaction.

"Bien. Mais mettez d'abord votre armure, Shepard. Je suis peut-être en colère après vous mais je ne tiens pas pour autant à vous briser en deux. Vous savez que...

_ Oui, oui,l'inégalité entre turiens et humains, tout ça tout ça... le coupa sa petite amie sur un ton agacé. Histoire d'exosquelette, je sais. Vous me le..."

Le bruit d'une alarme électronique interrompit tout à coup la discussion. Shepard regarda l'écran de son omni-tech et accepta l'appel qu'elle venait de recevoir.

"Oui, IDA ?

_ Shepard, je détecte un verrouillage anormal du sas de sécurité de la salle d'entraînement. Je ne parviens pas à l'ouvrir. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un dysfonctionnement. D'après mes capteurs, deux personnes seraient enfermées à l'intérieur. Je demande immédiatement aux ingénieurs Kenneth et Donnely d'intervenir.

_ Non, l'interrompit vivement le commandant. Ce... ce n'est pas la peine IDA. Vakarian et moi... On fait des tests.

_ Des tests ? J'effectue un contrôle régulier des dispositifs d'ouverture du vaisseau, Commandant. Souhaitez-vous consulter les procès-verbaux de mes derniers tests ?"

Shepard pouvait sentir au ton de sa voix qu'IDA était un peu blessée de voir son travail remis en question. Elle jeta un regard noir à Garrus qui, de son côté, semblait plutôt amusé par la situation.

" Inutile, IDA. Tu as toute ma confiance pour la maintenance. C'est l'omni-tech de Vakarian. On teste un nouveau logiciel pour l'ouverture de la porte... Tu sais... en cas d'infiltration."

Le rictus moqueur du turien s'accentua et le commandant se maudit pour la médiocrité de son excuse. Prise de court, elle n'avait pas pu trouver de meilleure explication.

 _"Bien sûr, on simule le hackage d'une porte du Normandy à 11h du soir, juste après une mission difficile..."_

Si son interlocuteur était humain, elle aurait gagné quelques insinuations vaseuses mais heureusement en application dévouée à son travail, IDA ne sembla pas perturbée par cette idée.

"Très bien, dans ce cas. Je regarde actuellement un film avec Jeff. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

_ Ca ira, IDA, ne t'inquiètes pas. Passez une bonne soirée.

_ Vous aussi Shepard."

Une fois l'appel terminé, l'humaine se tourna vers son compagnon.

"Vous allez le regrettez... Attendez moi deux secondes, que je mette cette fichue armure. Je vais vous ramasser puisque vous y tenez tant que ça."

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir avec une tenue civile, déclara Shepard quelques instants plus tard, en finissant d'ajuster le gantelet de son armure d'entraînement. Vous avez de la suite dans les idées, je dois vous le reconnaître.

_ Laissez-moi vous montrer jusqu'à quel point Shepard. Le premier immobilisé à terre a perdu."

La jeune femme leva un sourcil et lui adressa un regard de défi.

"Parce que vous avez un doute sur l'issue du combat ? Je vous ai dit que j'allais vous ramasser."

Garrus haussa les épaules.

"Vous l'avez dit, oui. Et non, je n'ai pas de doute sur l'issue de ce combat, mais je préfère rester modeste, par estime pour vous. Les turiens contrairement aux humains n'aiment pas parler pour le plaisir de s'entendre.

_ Oh, vous m'apprenez quelque chose, Garrus. J'avais parfois l'impression du contraire, railla sa compagne. Dans ce cas là, si vous le voulez bien, cessons de nous provoquer et laissons nos poings s'expliquer.

_ Après vous, Commandant. Je n'attends que ca."

Les deux soldats se firent face, prêts à s'affronter.

"Allez Vakarian, crachez le morceau maintenant qu'on est sur le ring, exigea Shepard en adoptant une position de défense. C'est quoi votre problème ?

_ Mon problème, c'est votre attitude au combat, répondit le turien en faisant quelques pas sur le côté gauche, jaugeant ainsi les défenses de son adversaire.

Shepard s'efforça de conserver une expression neutre même si la remarque la blessa.

" Qu'est ce que vous me reprochez exactement ?

_ Votre putain d'ego de sauveuse de la galaxie", répondit le turien.

Si Shepard s'attendait à recevoir un certain nombre de critiques, notamment sur le fait que son équipe ait du la sortir d'affaire lors de la mission précédente, celle-ci ne lui paraissait pas justifier. Son incompréhension se mua rapidemment en colère.

"Quoi ? C'est vous qui me dîtes çà ? Que je sache, je n'ai jamais prétendu pouvoir redresser tous les torts des systèmes terminus à moi toute seule. Vous avez une sacré gueule pour un turien défiguré, n'est ce pas... Archangel", rétorqua la jeune femme en attaquant .

Garrus esquiva le coup et tenta à son tour une attaque aussitôt contrée.

" Ca c'est certain mais à côté de votre caractère de krogan mal léché, ma gueule défigurée ne fait clairement pas le poids.

_ Et c'est pour ça que vous m'en voulez ? Vous pensez que je fais trop prendre de risque à mon équipe. Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ? Il nous fallait cet appui. On ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une telle force, même si je savais que ce serait risqué. C'est vrai, nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés sur la planète et je ne l'avais pas prévu. Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser partir.

_ C'est ça que je vous reproche, Shepard. La manière dont vous l'avez fait. Je ne discute pas vos choix stratégiques en tant que Commandant. Vous avez eu raison de mener cette mission. Mais vous ne prenez pas assez en considération les risques pour votre propre vie..."

Après plusieurs tentatives, le turien parvient finalement à percer les défenses de la jeune femme et la déséquilibra en passant une jambe derrière les siennes, l'envoyant ainsi au sol. Roulant aussitôt sur le côté, elle enserra avec ses cuisses la jambe qui l'avait fait chuter et entreprit de faire pression dessus. Garrus tomba à son tour et Shepard en profita pour se relever.

"C'est mon devoir d'assurer la protection de l'équipe en tant que commandant du Normandy", déclara l'humaine, essayant de reprendre sa respiration pendant que son adversaire se redressait.

Les combats turiens n'avaient rien à voir avec les quelques rounds de boxe qu'elle échangeait parfois avec Vega. Ils se rapprochaient davantage des disciplines d'auto-defense humaines, une succession de prises rapides et de dégagements. Il n'y avait pas de temps de latence où l'on attendait tacitement que l'adversaire récupère ni de cadre précis, hormis bien sûr la volonté mutuelle de ne pas se blesser sérieusement. Difficile pour la jeune femme de converser tranquillement dans des conditions aussi proche d'un combat réel. Visiblement, Garrus avait également quelques difficultés au vu des sacades qui secouaient sa poitrine.

"Et vous, Vakarian, vous feriez de même, je le sais, reprit'elle finalement. C'est pour ça que je compte sur vous... Si jamais je ne suis plus là, ce sera à vous de prendre la relève et de mener à bien la mission."

A ces mots, l'adversaire émit un grognement et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il chargea. Shepard se retrouva clouée au sol, un Garrus véritablement enragé au dessus d'elle. A ce moment là, elle était heureuse de porter une armure car les griffes de son adversaire auraient certainement salement entaillées ses poignets.

"Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire s'il vous arrive quelque chose, Shepard, gronda t'il. Je suis turien. Peut-être pas le meilleur, c'est vrai mais j'ai encore le sens du devoir. Je continuerai. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment... mais je le ferai jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne à bout des Moissonneurs. Je sais qu'en temps de guerre, il faut s'attendre aux plus grands sacrifices. Et c'est aussi pour ca que je suis prêt à mourir sans le moindre regret si ça vous laisse la moindre chance de survivre. Parce que justement, mon devoir c'est de vous protéger."

La jeune femme parvint à dégager une de ses mains et lui asséna une gifle retentissante.

" Bosh'tet, vous croyez que j'ai envie d'entendre ça ? On est des soldats Vakarian. Tous les deux. Il n'y a rien de plus important que la mission.

_ Vous avez tort. Et jusqu'à ce qu'on effectue la mission finale, celle où on explose tous les moissonneurs, vous serez toujours la priorité. En tant que leader humain.

_ Je suis le leader de rien du"

Le turien la coupa en secouant la tête.

"Vous êtes un symbole d'espoir parce que vous avez déjà accompli l'impossible. Vous avez toujours tenu bon, depuis le début. Et les gens ont besoin de ça. Si vous mourrez, tout ne serait pas perdu mais cela pourrait sérieusement compromettre les alliances que vous avez fraîchement réussi à conclure. Les turiens et les krogans, les quariens et les geths... S'ils ont accepté, c'est en parti parce qu'ils vous respectent et qu'ils vous font confiance. Il ne faut pas que chacun cède à la peur. Si on ne s'entraide pas, toutes nos nations sont condammnées. Et vous représentez cette unité.

_ Ca n'a même pas de sens... C'est...ridicule.

_ C'est vous qui refusez d'admettre la vérité, vous savez que j'ai raison. Il n'y a personne sur le Normandy qui soit plus important que vous. Et certainement pas moi.

_ Fermez-la. Personne n'est plus important que les autres sur mon vaisseau. Et un commandant digne de ce nom fait toujours passé son équipage avant lui. Vous êtes l'être vivant plus stupide de toute la galaxie. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection. Il faut que je fasse quoi pour vous compreniez ça, Vakarian ? "

Alors que Shepard s'apprêtait à le gifler à nouveau, le turien attrapa sa main libre et raffirma sa prise. Il avança son visage près du sien et émit un sifflement agacé. Depuis sa position en contrebas, l'humaine pouvait voir sa langue onduler dans sa bouche entrouverte. Elle avala sa salive nerveusement. Ces sifflements d'intimidation étaient vraiment impressionnants mais elle refusa de ciller et affronta le regard reptilien de son compagnon.

"Assurer votre sécurité fait partie de mes obligations, répéta ce dernier d'une voix dont les vibrations menaçantes n'avaient rien d'humain. Vous êtes en charge de cette équipe et je respecterai votre autorité mais je ne suis pas un de vos subordonnés de l'Alliance, Shepard. Je suis un amiral turien. Votre mort pourrait avoir des répercussions sur l'avenir de mon peuple, comme sur celui du vôtre d'ailleurs. Alors comme nous sommes seuls, je peux vous le dire franchement, c'est vous qui allez fermer cette étrange petite bouche qu'est la vôtre et faire attention où vous trainez vos fesses. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je ne les morde parce que honnêtement, là, Commandant humain, vous n'êtes clairement pas en position de me donner des ordres."

La jeune femme eut un petit rire sans joie.

" Vous croyez l'être peut-être ? Alors, encore une fois, dîtes-moi ce que vous attendez de moi, Vakarian ? exigea t'elle, haussant la voix au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Que je me retire dans une place forte ? A chaque fois qu'on part en mission, rien ne garantit que tout le monde rentrera sains et saufs... Il y a des risques pour nous tous, c'est comme ça. On l'accepte et c'est déjà assez difficile à gérer. Alors si vous vous y mettez, comment je vais gérer ça, en plus du reste ? "

Elle criait à présent, sa fureur atteignant celle du turien.

"Vous me prenez pour quoi ? Navrée de vous décevoir mais je ne suis pas turienne. Les calculs froids ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Ne me demandez pas d'accepter tranquillement l'idée que vous mourriez à ma place. Vous n'êtes pas un bouclier géant, Garrus, vous êtes juste un putain de turien borné. Et ça, ça ne vous rend pas immortel. Maintenant que vous m'avez dit ça, comment je fais pour combattre à vos côtés ? Vous... Vous..."

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspend, incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire la colère qui la submergeait.

"Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber, conclut-elle finalement. Allez juste vous faire foutre, espèce de stupide alien aviaire.

_ Vous n'aimez pas ce que vous entendez, Shepard ? répondit Garrus, sur le même ton acide. Et bien dîtes-vous que ça vous donne un aperçu de ce que je ressens à l'idée que vous soyez en danger. C'est facile pour vous de donner des ordres : restez en vie, accomplissez la mission. Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes restée derrière aujourd'hui, à vous ronger les sangs. Parce que nous ne sommes pas seulement deux officiers sur le terrain. Et ce que j'ai vu pendant cette mission, c'est un monstre d'une centaine de kilos qui s'apprêtait à couper en deux l'amour de ma vie... J'ai bien cru que j'allez vous perdre Shepard... Et c'était terrible. "

Garrus inclina à nouveau la tête vers sa compagne mais cette fois-ci, sans agressivité, son regard n'exprimant plus que de la tristesse. Shepard connaissait ce geste. C'était une demande d'affection. La jeune femme sentit son ressentiment fondre à une vitesse qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible alors qu'elle joignait son front au sien. Elle était très bien placée pour le comprendre. La peur de voir le turien mourrir sous ses yeux hantait régulièrement ses pires cauchemards.

"Garrus, je sais... Je suis désolée. Je vous promets que je ferais ."

Ils frottèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre avant que Garrus ne reprenne la parole.

"Je sais, je vous fais confiance même si vous êtes une vrai cible ambulante. Je ne vous demande pas de rester cacher loin des combats. Vous avez tous les droits d'être ici et c'est même une nécessité... Mais j'ai autre chose à vous demander et ce n'est pas seulement professionnel... En fait, c'est un truc de turien.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est de me laisser rester à vos côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne veux plus jamais que vous preniez tout sur vous."

Les mandibules du turien bougèrent en silence en signe d'hésitation et Shepard l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

"Ce jour sur les toits du Présidium, vous avez accepté mon amour. C'est un geste important pour mon peuple. Les turiens ne se marrient pas. Ils ne se séparent pas. Mais quand ils se choisissent comme partenaires, ils partagent tout et affrontent les difficultés ensemble. Si vous aviez été turienne, me refuser le droit de vous accompagner en partant vous confronter au léviathan serait considéré comme une trahison. Plus précisément, c'est le fait de prendre sur vous la décision de protéger l'équipe, moi y compris, en risquant votre vie seule qui n'est pas adapté. Ca signifie que vous ne me souhaitez pas à vos côtés ou que vous m'estimez trop faible pour vous suivre.

_ Ce n'est pas ça... Je vous aime Garrus, répondit Shepard d'une voix douce. Et c'est pour ça que je veux vous protéger. Je sais que vous êtes un grand turien, capable de se défendre tout seul. Vous êtes le meilleur soldat que je connaisse, y'a pas à discuter là dessus. Mais... quand c'est devenu tendu aujourd'hui, dans le feu de l'action... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que tout le monde s'en tire... Et surtout vous. Parce que je suis aussi une femme et que j'ai besoin de savoir que vous allez rentrer sain et sauf.

_ Justement, vous êtes ma femme, Shepard. Alors, vous et moi, on doit pouvoir se renvoyer l'ascenseur. Même si vous êtes le commandant du Normandy, le premier Spectre humain et tout ce que vous voulez, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de vous protéger."

L'air farouchement déterminé de son compagnon arracha un léger sourire à la jeune femme.

 _"Réponse 100% Garrus. Il bougera pas d'un pouce tant que je n'aurais pas accepté."_

Elle sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir en pensant à la personnalité du turien. Calme et mesuré la plupart du temps, il pouvait parfois devenir passionné et agir avec une résolution qui frôlait l'entêtement. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais ouvertement mais Shepard aimait presque autant ce trait de caractère que le premier. Et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment l'âme d'un poète, ces soudaines déclarations la touchaient plus que le plus romantique des discours ne pourrait jamais le faire.

"Ecoutez Garrus, reprit-elle en retrouvant un air sérieux, je peux pas vous faire de grandes promesses. Pas avec cette guerre. Mais, je peux vous promettre ceci si c'est ce que vous voulez : tant que nous pouvons nous suivre, c'est à dire que l'un d'entre nous n'a pas de blessures invalidantes, nous resterons ensemble, peu importe les dangers en face. On ne se quitte pas même s'il s'agit d'une mission suicide... Mais ça marche dans les deux sens. Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner derrière non plus.

_ C'est l'esprit, acquiesca Garrus. Ca marche pour moi, Shepard."

Ils échangèrent un sourire rassuré sachant que l'orage était désormais derrière eux.

Garrus se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

" Je voulais aussi vous dire... Pour un turien, l'engagement est définitif mais je ne vous demande pas d'en faire de même. Si plus tard, vous changez d'avis... par rapport à nous deux, je vous laisserai partir. Je sais que vous les humains n'avaient pas la même vision que nous. Vous pouvez divorcer. Ce serait un choc pour moi honnêtement mais je ne cherche pas à vous étouffer... Et je respecterai votre culture. "

Shepard secoua la tête en signe de refus.

" Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse. Je sais très bien ce que signifie cette promesse pour votre peuple, Garrus. Et j'accepte les lois qui vont avec. J'ai bien l'intention de rester toute ma vie avec vous alors cela n'a aucune importance pour moi."

Les mandibules de Garrus se contractèrent sous l'effet de l'émotion.

_ Oh... je vois. Je ne pensais pas que vous saviez", répondit-il finalement.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard amusé.

"Qu'est ce que vous croyez, moi aussi parfois je regarde des vidéos. Et d'ailleurs, je me demandais quand vous alliez m'en parler.

_ En vérité, je n'allais pas le faire. Vous n'êtes pas turienne, vous n'avez donc aucune obligation par rapport à nos lois. Et je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir en courant... Mais bon, vous êtes toujours là donc je suppose que vous êtes sûre de vous. "

Pour toute réponse, Shepard plaça à nouveau son front contre celui du turien avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ces lèvres.

" Je dois quand même dire que je suis surpris que vous acceptiez toutes ces règles sans sourcillier, déclara Garrus. Ok, visiblement vous avez entendu parler de la loi qui dit qu'en cas d'infidélité, le conjoint trompé a le droit d'exiger la mort de son compagnon. Elle est connue. Mais vous êtiez bien au courant de celle qui dit que la femme d'un turien doit complète obéissance à son mari ? Et aussi que vous devez également vous faire tattouer les marques de mon clan sur le visage ?"

Shepard écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Ca, ce n'était pas mentionné dans les vidéos. Hum, vous savez Garrus, peut-être que je devrais les relire finalement. Je croie que je n'avais pas toutes les informations."

La plaque frontale du turien se plissa.

"Hé Shepard, j'espère que ça ne vous arrive pas souvent d'accepter une loi extraterrestre sans savoir ce qui a dedans ? Ca fait deux fois que vous me dîtes que vous êtes d'accord.

_ Désolée, ce n'était pas préciser. J'ai cru avoir fait le tour."

Le turien leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je vous les enverrai ce soir si vous voulez, comme ça, vous aurez tout le temps de les lire avant de vous engager. Si les marques faciales vous font hésiter, vous pouvez les faire avec de la peinture semi-permanentes si vous préférez.

_ Pour les marques, si vraiment c'est nécessaire, je peux envisager de le prendre en compte, concéda la jeune femme. Même si pour être honnête je préfèrerai garder mon visage comme il est."

Garrus ne répondit rien, attendant que sa compagne humaine amorçe la suite de la conversation. Cette dernière se racla la gorge avant de demander du ton le plus neutre qu'elle put :

"Et sinon... par complète obéissance, vous entendez quoi exactement ?

_ Faire tout ce que je dis. Cest le principe de la complète obéissance... Mais Shepard, c'est juste un texte juridique. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'en profiterai ou que je vous priverai de votre libre arbitre quand même ?

_ Non, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

_ Donc, vous accepteriez de m'accorder un droit d'autorité maritale sur vous comme le veut la loi turienne ?"

Shepard le regarda quelques secondes comme si elle le jaugeait du regard et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

" Si c'est vraiment important pour vous, oui, j'accepte. J'ai confiance en vous, Garrus. Je sais bien que vous ne me forcerez jamais à rien et que vous ne me mettrez pas dans une situation difficile."

A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, le turien explosa de rire.

"Par les esprits, Shepard, vous êtes vraiment adorable... Mais en fait, je vous faisais marcher. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de ces deux lois parce qu'elles n'existent pas. Bien sûr que vous êtes mon égal. "

La jeune femme rougit violamment.

" Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vous ai vraiment cru, balbutia t'elle.

_ J'ai vu ça. Je pensais pas que ça passerait. J'ai eu du mal à continuer jusqu'au bout.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous plaisantiez dans un moment pareil. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous !

_ Pas le moins du monde. Si vous aviez vu votre tête... C'était excellent. En tout cas je vais noter votre offre dans un coin.

_ Vous pouvez toujours rêvez ! se rebella le commandant humain. J'ai accepté uniquement parce que j'avais peur de vous faire de la peine ou de vous vexer. Je sais que c'est un acte important pour un turien et je ne voulais pas piétiner vos coutumes... c'est tout.

_ Bien sûr, Shepard, répondit le turien en essayant en vain de dissimuler son amusement. C'est vrai, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Et même si je plaisantais, je suis également touché que vous ayez accepté pour respecter les usages turiens. Votre confiance m'honore.

_ Oui, bon, n'en faîtes pas trop, grommela Shepard. De toute manière, vous me le paierez quand vous ne vous y attendrez plus, çà c'est une promesse personnelle Garrus.

_ Je n'en doute pas."

" Et donc, vous allez me lâcher ? demanda finalement Shepard, toujours un peu honteuse de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Parce qu'il semble que ce combat soit fini depuis longtemps.

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, mais Shepard, puisque vous êtes aussi intéressée par les coutumes de mon peuple , apprenez que quand on perd un combat, on salue son adversaire en baissant la tête et en fermant brièvement les yeux. Le combat a une place très importante dans la société turienne, vous allez vous en rendre compte très rapidemment. Et chaque geste dans la relation vainqueur-vaincu a une signification. "

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inclina la tête vers l'avant.

"Comme ça ? demanda t'elle

_ Oui et surtout... Restez silencieuse. D'une manière générale, parler avant que votre adversaire ne vous lâche est un signe d'irrespect. Ca veut dire que vous ne lui reconnaissez pas la victoire. Selon les paroles, le sens peut différer mais... Dans tous les cas, vous finiriez avec une belle morsure dans le cou et une situation très gênante.

_ C'est à dire ? Si vous dîtes "Bien joué" à un turien, il le prendra mal ?"

Garrus eut un petit rire.

" De ma part, c'est certain. Dire cela à un autre turien serait hum... très malvenu. Et si c'est un mâle, ce serait la pire insulte que je puisse lui faire et il voudrait sûrement me mordre pour reprendre le dessus. Pour une femme en revanche, complimenter son adversaire est un signe d'intérêt sexuel. Alors n'ayez pas de parole apaisante. Et surtout, ne tournez pas la tête sur le côté et ne faîtes pas de mouvement qui exposerait votre cou... Ni d'ailleurs tout autre geste qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la soumission. A moins bien sûr que le turien en question, ce soit moi et dans ce cas là, ils seront particulièrement bienvenue."

Shepard haussa un sourcil.

"Oh, vraiment ? Je vois que vos explications sont impartiales et objectives.

_ Toujours, vous me connaissez. La soumission excessive entre deux personnes de sexes différents est toujours connotée : c'est une invitation sexuelle ou pour un couple, un signe d'apaisement après une dispute... Voir les deux à la fois.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on dit que les turiens réagissent parfois comme des varrens territoriaux, déclara Shepard, d'une voix débordante de sarcasme. Vraiment, vos coutumes sont adorables, Garrus. Et très intuitives."

Le turien haussa les épaules.

_ Nous les trouvons simples. Mais il semble que les autres races n'est pas la même vision. C'est pour cela que je vous préviens. Je me souviens qu'il y a eu quelques incidents inter-raciaux pendant certains entraînements au SSC... Maintenant, voyons la réaction du gagnant. Normalement, il doit lâcher prise quasiment immédiatement après que le perdant est baissé la tête et ce-dernier peut alors se relever. Si ce n'est pas le cas, là encore tout dépend... Si votre adversaire est une femme et qu'elle vous maintient à terre, elle cherche à vous humilier. Cela reste assez rare car c'est une véritable marque d'irrespect entre deux personnes du même sexe. Et donc, si c'est un homme, c'est sa façon de montrer son intêret.

_ Simplement en tenant les poignets d'une fille ?

_ C'est selon le niveau d'intérêt. La plupart du temps, il restera immobile en attendant qu'elle lui réponde. Si vraiment il est... euh... pressé, il peut le faire comprendre en avançant la tête vers son cou, prêt à mordre. Mais il ne la touchera pas sans son consentement bien sûr.

_ Et moi qui pensait que Wrex en faisait trop avec les femelles krogans, soupira l'humaine. Ne le prenez surtout pas mal Garrus, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que les turiennes étaient opprimées par rapport aux humaines, mais pour mon peuple, ce genre d'attitude est ... terriblement rude. Ce serait considéré comme reléguer la femme au rang d'objet, n'ayant pas son mot à dire. En plus, avec les dents que vous avez, la morsure ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir pour elles."

Le turien secoua la tête d'un air indigné.

"Elles sont tout à fait libres de refuser. Les turiens se manifestent beaucoup par la possession dans leurs interractions sociales. Mais c'est une codification de notre communication. Et puis, on parle d'une morsure érogène, voir affectueuse. Pas agressive. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, nous ne les blessons pas... Même si peut-être votre peau est trop sensible pour faire la différence. Bref, je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ... C'est ainsi que nous procédons entre turiens. Je voulais juste que vous connaissiez les coutumes de mon peuple... Encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas turienne, Shepard. Rien ne vous oblige à faire de même. Je comprends parfaitement."

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement. Même si son compagnon cherchait simplement à la rassurer, elle se sentait toujours un peu triste quand il lui rappellait qu'elle n'était pas turienne. Dans ces moments là, elle se sentait jalouse de toutes les femmes de son espèce qui pouvaient non seulement supporter ses morsures ou tout autre débordement d'affection qui, elle, la blesserait sérieusement mais également porter son enfant.

" Nous sommes ensemble, Garrus. Vous avez le droit de vouloir communiquer avec moi comme avec une turienne. Tant que ça n'implique pas de m'arracher la carotide, rajouta t'elle en souriant faiblement. Mais... j'y pense, vous m 'avez déjà mordillé le cou plusieurs fois. Ca avait la même signification ?

_ En quelque sorte... Je... C'est hum... une démonstration d'affection très intime, alors même si ça ne semble pas vous faire d'effet, j'aime bien parce que c'est... eh bien... ma façon de vous faire un câlin. Si ca ne vous dérange pas et que vous n'avez pas mal, bien sûr. J'ai fait tout doucement mais j'ai du mal à me rendre compte...

_ Et je peux vous le faire aussi ?"

Pour toute réponse, le turien libéra ses mains. Elle les passa aussitôt autour de son cou.

"La sensation ne sera sûrement pas la même", s'excusa t'elle avant de racler ses dents contre sa peau.

Garrus émit un bruit sourd de vibration qu'elle identifia comme un ronronnement de bien-être.

"En effet, commenta t'il en penchant la tête pour exposer davantage son cou. C'est encore mieux. Vos dents sont peut-être toutes rondes mais elles sont larges. C'est agréable."

Cette fois-ci, Shepard lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de reprendre son travail.

Après s'être laisser faire un moment, le turien se positionna à son tour au niveau du cou de l'humaine, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Vous n'allez probablement pas trouver çà particulièrement excitant mais j'aurai aimé vous montrer à quoi ressemble une morsure de séduction. ... Je vous promets que je ne serrerai pas plus que la dernière fois.

_ Allez-y Garrus, ça ne m'avait pas fait mal. Vous pouvez même mordre un peu plus fort si vous voulez... Après tout, vous l'avez gagnée cette morsure", répondit-elle avant de touner complètement la tête sur le côté.

Le turien enfouit la tête dans le cou de sa compagne, frottant son visage contre sa peau, avant de mordiller l'ensemble de son cou. L'humaine fut surprise de sentir la langue de son compagnon effectuait des mouvements concentriques contre son corps et la sensation la fit frisonner. Elle passa une main dans le dos du turien pour l'attirer davantage contre elle et utilisa son autre main pour caresser sa frange. Encouragé par ce geste, il accentua un peu la pression de ses morsures. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de plaisir, Shepard pensa à leur discussion précédente.

 _"Désir, possession, affection. C'est bien ça. "_

" Je pense que je vous ai donné un bon aperçu, déclara Garrus lorsqu'il relâcha finalement sa partenaire.

_ Je croie que je pourrais m'y habituer si ça devait se reproduire", répondit la jeune femme en se redressant en position assise

Garrus lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Je vous y aiderai", promit-il.

Essayant d'ignorer les papillons qui semblaient lutter pour sortir de son ventre, Shepard s'efforça de reprendre la conversation entamée.

"Finalement, un turien se bat avec une fille pour gagner son respect et si ca marche il la mord quand un humain lui offrirez des fleurs avant de l'embrasser.

_ C'est ça. Jamais trop compris ce que les fleurs avaient avoir la dedans d'ailleurs. Mais la prochaine fois que je voudrai me battre avec vous, je vous en prendrai... Et, euh, c'est un peu bizarre... mais je suppose que c'est pareil en cas de dispute."

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

"Quand on se dispute, on n'offre pas des fleurs, Garrus. C'est un geste de séduction.

_ D'accord mais, Shepard, dîtes moi, pourquoi ça plait aux filles humaines qu'on leur offre des végétaux ? Ce n'est meme pas quelque chose qu'on fait soit même.

_ C'est une bonne question. En fait je sais pas vraiment...Comme vous l'avez si bien dit tout à l'heure, les humains aiment bien en rajouter avec des jolis mots et des gestes inutiles. Ca montre qu'un homme pense à une femme et qu'il veut lui faire plaisir. Et d'ailleurs, les turiens offrent bien des bouteilles de vin aux turiennes. Prenez-le un peu pareil."

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant.

" Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas une proposition sexuelle directe. Quoique nous n'avons pas de code social pour proposer un rapport de but en blanc. Donc, c'est peut-être le plus proche. Enfin bref... C'est plus lié à un engagement romantique. Voilà c'est ça, c'est une petite preuve d'engagement dans sa relation, pour montrer à sa partenaire qu'elle est importante... Ca marche aussi avec des chocolats."

Garrus lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

"Et vous disiez qu'on n'était pas intuitifs, soupira t'il... En tout cas je ne sais toujours pas comment vous réglez vos conflits de couple.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment encadré. Chaque couple a sa façon de voir les choses et souvent... c'est compliqué. Votre technique convient parfaitement... Si vous ne me trainez plus comme ça à travers le Normandy. "

Les mandibules du turien s'affaissèrent en signe d'excuse.

"Ca n'arrivera plus. C'est juste que je n'étais pas sur que vous viendriez autrement.

_ Maintenant, soyez sûr que je viendrais. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec vous Garrus. Le plus tôt c'est réglé, le mieux ce sera.

_ Je suis d'accord. "

Shepard posa sa tête sur l'épaule du turien qui passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Les moments de calme se faisaient malheureusement de plus en plus rares en ces temps troublés et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

"J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur votre peuple aujourd'hui, déclara finalement l'humaine. Avec ce qui se passe, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me renseigner mais je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu dès que possible. Excusez moi si parfois, je suis indélicate.

_ Bof, pas plus que d'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas, Shepard. Et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les turiens, vous pouvez venir me voir directement. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire un résumé.

_ Hé, avec tout ça, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment s'en sortait une turienne qui ne voulait des avances du vainqueur, se rappella la jeune femme.

_ C'est très simple. Rallongez-vous."

Elle s'exécuta et le turien repositionna ses mains sur ses poignets.

"Vous n'avez pas de plaque frontale alors vous fronçez les sourcils, vous prenez un regard autoritaire et vous émettez un sifflement d'intimidation bien senti.

_ Un sifflement d'intimidation ? répéta l'humaine. Vous voulez dire un sifflement de turien ? Voilà à quoi ressemble un sifflement pour un humain, Garrus."

Elle forma un O avec ses lèvres et entreprit de siffler. Garrus secoua la tête.

"Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne vois pas trop à quoi ce bruit étrange peut bien servir pour votre espèce... En tout cas vous n'impressionnerez personne avec çà, pas même un volus.

_ Ca ne sert à rien, confirma Shepard. C'est juste qu'on peut le faire. Du coup, on s'en sert surtout pour reproduire une musique que l'on aime bien.

_ Vous devez faire quelque chose dans ce genre là."

Sur ces mots, il prit une position agressive, machoîres en avant et se mit à siffler violemment.

Shepard avança à son tour son menton, prit une grande inspiration et souffla de toute ses forces.

"PFFFFFFFFFF"

Malgré toute son application, le bruit lui rappela vaguement celui d'un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle. Le turien, de son côté, se mit à rire.

"Hum... Vous n'y êtes pas là, commenta t'il une fois calmé. C'est plus comme ça."

La jeune femme le regarda à nouveau siffler , essayant de décomposer le mouvement.

"Il faut que vous gardiez la langue collée contre le palais. Allez Shepard, ma chérie, pensez à un varren enragé et faîtes moi le sifflement le plus intimidant que vous pouvez.

_ Tssss...

_ C'est mieux. Vous avez le son de base. Mais j'avais parlé d'un turien enragé, pas apeuré.

Il faut mettre plus de menace dans votre sifflement en le modulant davantage.

_ C'est à dire que ma langue n'est pas faîte pour onduler, Garrus. Du coup, c'est difficile de donner de la modalité à ce qui pour moi n'est pas un sifflement mais un hissement de serpent en colère... Vous pouvez le refaire encore une fois ?"

Après une nouvelle démonstration, Shepard effectua une troisième tentative.

" TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ C'est çà ! Parfait mon amour, refaîtes-le."

Avec une certaine fierté, l'humaine s'exécuta.

En réponse, le turien se remit à siffler et elle reprit à l'unisson, leurs machoires inférieures à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Le regard de son compagnon était à nouveau sombre mais Shepard savait parfaitement reconnaître cette dureté soudaine. C'était définitivement une expression de désir et non de colère.

"En tout cas, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de marcher avec vous parce que vous ne m'avez pas lâcher, se contenta t'elle de faire remarquer.

_ Vous savez... Moi les règles..., répondit Garrus en resserrant sa prise sur les poignets de sa compagne.

Comme Shepard s'y attendait, sa voix avait atteint des tonalités plus graves et plus vibrantes. Elle aimait vraiment cette capacité des turiens de moduler ainsi leurs voix mais de toutes celles qu'elle avait entendu, celle de Garrus lui paraissait de loin la plus riche en tonalités. C'était certainement du à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble mais si elle avait du mal à reconnaître la plupart des turiens à leur voix, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à reconnaître celle son compagnon, même s'il était dans une pièce rempli d'autres turiens.

" Oh... Où est votre si sacré sens de l'honneur turien, Garrus ?

_ Il a revu sa position quand il s'est rendu compte que la plus belle et la plus courageuse des officiers de l'Alliance était complètement à sa merci . C'est quand on a la main qu'il faut réaffirmer ces revendications... surtout quand on se retrouve face à une ambassadrice aussi réceptive aux avances turiennes.

_ Je voie... Je vais devoir faire des concessions, je suppose. Quel côté du cou, vous préférez ?

_ Hum, j'apprécie la proposition, répondit le turien en reniflant le cou de sa partenaire. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que je vais vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça cette fois-ci. Il va falloir faire preuve de ... plus de persuasion, si vous voulez vraiment que je vous libère."

L'humaine leva les yeux au ciel.

"' Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes vraiment dur en affaire, Garrus. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai encore mes capacités diplomatiques et... une certaine habitude des turiens. Si vous le souhaitez, je suis prête à donner de ma personne. Vous savez... dans un effort de bonne volonté et dans le but de rapprocher nos deux peuples. Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur le turien ?

_ Ca me semble sincère. Peut-être devriez-vous ôter cette armure, Commandant ? Dans une relation diplomatique, il vaut mieux débuter à terrain découvert.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, Amiral, répondit la jeune femme en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.


End file.
